Savior
A Savior is a paragon of good and justice, one who has fought evil tooth and nail and even made the ultimate sacrifice on occasion. Far more than a simple champion, a savior is a hero of legend all existence will recall. Only characters with 80% or more karma may choose this destiny. Destiny Features: I am the Light in the Darkness (level 31): Once per day you may spend an action point to inspire all allies who can see you. An inspired ally may spend two healing surges, and gains a +2 bonus to attack, damage, and all defenses for a number of rounds equal to your Instinct. Ally to Good (level 35): At the beginning of each day, For every ally in your party with 50% or more karma, you gain 10 temporary hit points. For every 10 temporary hit points, you gain 1 DR that only applies to your temporary HP. Temporary hit points from this feature are lost first. Nightmare to You (level 39): Once per day you may mark a creature with 25% or less karma on the field. While under the effects of this mark, they lose half their total DR, and their attacks take a -3 penalty to attack and damage rolls if they don't include you as a target. This mark lasts for half level rounds. Savior Powers: Level 31 At-Will powers: Hero's Fist At-Will ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature Attack: Strength vs Repulse Hit: 4p + Strength damage. One Ally you can see gains a +1 Power Bonus to their next targeted Defense. Heroic Shot At-Will ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 13 Target: One Creature Attack: Instinct vs Reaction Hit: 4k + Spirit damage. One Ally you can see gains a +1 Power Bonus to their next attack roll. Level 31 encounter powers: Hero's Combo Encounter ✦ Martial, Unarmed Standard Action Melee Target: One creature, two attacks. Attack: Strength vs Reaction Hit: 3p + Strength damage. If both attacks hit, you and all allies who can see you may spend a healing surge. If There's a Way to Win I'm Gonna Find It! Encounter ✦ Martial Standard Action Ranged 13 Target: One creature Attack: Wisdom vs Reaction Hit: 5k + Spirit damage. Special: This attack gains the keyword of whatever would deal the most damage to its target. (Unarmed, Ki, or an Element, and deals damage of that type.) Level 34 utility powers: Rapid Deflect Daily ✦ Martial Minor Action Stance Effect: Increase your Reaction against ki attacks by 3. If a ki attack would have to pass you to damage an ally, you prevent it from traveling through your square, this effect does not work against or bursts. I Don't Care If You're a Million Times Stronger Than Me! Encounter ✦ Martial, Shout, Power up Immediate Reaction Power up Trigger: An enemy powers up or transforms and his power level is higher than your own. Effect: Spend a power surge to active. Your pub increases by 3 for the duration of this power up. During this power up, one ki attack of your choosing deals 2 additional dice of damage. You must state this BEFORE attacking. Resolute Stance Encounter ✦ Martial, Stance Minor Action Stance Effect: While in stance you gain a number of temporary hit points equal to half your level, and gain universal DR 2. Level 36 Daily powers: Twin Dragon Shot Daily ✦ Martial, Ki Standard Action Ranged 15 Target: One creature range. Attack: Instinct vs Reaction. This attack generates two “shots” that must be used within half level rounds of being made. Hit: 6k + Spirit damage, and the opponent is surprised. If both attacks hit one enemy, they gain Vulnerable 5 against you. Miss: If one attack misses, your remaining shot gets a +4 circumstance bonus to hit if used against the same target. You're Not Gonna Get Away With This! Daily ✦ Martial, Unarmed, Shout, Teleport Immediate Reaction Melee 10 Trigger: An enemy reduces an ally to 0 or less hit points. Target: The triggering enemy, which you teleport to. Attack: Strength+2 vs Reaction Hit: 6p + Strength damage, and the ally may spend a healing surge. Miss: The ally still gets to spend a healing surge. Level 40 Ultimate Power: I won't let you! Daily ✦ Martial, Ki, Shout Immediate Reaction Ultimate Ranged Sight Trigger: An enemy you can see uses an offensive ultimate with the ki descriptor. Effect: Immediately begin beam struggling the attack. You have a +5 bonus to your Beam Struggle rolls for the duration of the struggle. On success, you reflect all damage the ultimate would cause to the opponent, and whatever effect the ultimate skill would have inflicted is not triggered. On failure, YOU suffer the damage of the ultimate and its effects still activate as normal. Category:Canon Category:Destinies